


Brat

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 02:16:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim has a brat to deal with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brat

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback and constructive criticism of all kinds are appreciated. Thanks to Grey for beta reading and issuing the dare to get me to write this. Changes were made after it was beta read, so any mistakes are solely mine. I promised someone a non-Christmas story for December, but this might have to be it. I'm just a few days early. ;o) This wasn't exactly what I had in mind, but I'm working on a longer one that will probably take up the whole month.

## Brat

by XFreak

Author's webpage: <http://www.e-fic.com/xfreak/>

Author's disclaimer: The Sentinel, Jim Ellison, Blair Sandburg, & Simon Banks belong to Pet Fly Productions and Paramount. No copyright infringement is intended. This work of fiction is purely for enjoyment and no money is being made from it.

* * *

Brat  
by XFreak  
XFreak1@aol.com 

Blair entered the loft ahead of Jim, scarcely pausing for breath in his ongoing monologue. "So, the next thing I know--" 

"Freeze, brat." 

The quiet command stopped Blair in his tracks. His heel touched the floor and toes pointed toward the ceiling as he prepared to take another step, arm stilling in the middle of a wide sweeping gesture, lips remaining pursed in a "w". 

"Relax your body." 

Blair immediately dropped his arm and brought his feet together, evenly distributing his weight. 

Jim stealthily moved next to him, palm wrapping around the now bare nape of his neck, gripping tightly. A predatory grin spread over his face at the shudder, and he leaned close to the other man's ear. "You think I haven't noticed?" 

"N-noticed what?" Blair managed to stammer, his chest rising and falling faster than normal. 

Giving the appearance of irritation, Jim shook his lover. He knew he wouldn't hurt him, but the roughness of the gesture hardened the younger man instantly. "Don't play games with me, brat." 

"I'm not." 

Releasing his lover's neck, Jim moved behind him, smiling at the moan of loss. Ever so slowly, he slid the leather jacket down the other man's arms, pressing himself against him in its place. Separating them again, his own shaft thickened as he hung the garment on its rightful hook, enjoying teasing them both. 

He moved behind his lover again, standing close enough for a man with normal senses to feel his heat, but not touching. Removing the shoulder holster and weapon, he placed them on the kitchen table, his own finding a home next to them. Finally closing the distance between them, he pushed his groin against the other man's ass, hands rubbing over his chest, focusing on his nipples. Giving himself up to the inevitable, Blair slumped, allowing his head to fall back against Jim's shoulder. 

"You think I haven't noticed you teasing the hell out of Simon?" 

"Wha...?" Blair asked, his head coming up and attempting to turn. Jim stopped him by placing his own cheek against his lover's, the evening bristles giving both men a sensual burn. 

"You've been wearing those tight jeans to work every day. You know, displaying that impressive package for all to see." His hand grazed his lover's groin to emphasize his point. 

"I wear jeans all the time, man." 

"Not those jeans. When we're in his office, you ever so subtly sit on the table with your legs spread. If that doesn't work, you prance that little ass over by his desk until his eyes nearly roll back in his head." 

Dropping one hand to massage the steel shaft trapped under said tight jeans, Jim bit the earlobe when the other man bucked into him. Blair laid his head back on the older man's shoulder again, his breath speeding up even more. 

"God, Jim. Fuck me now." 

As if not hearing the plea, he continued his narrative. "At first, I wondered what the hell you were doing. It even pissed me off." His hand wandered lower to caress heavy balls, Blair spreading his legs to accommodate him. Pulling his hand away, he contemplated, "Maybe I should just leave you hanging." 

"No," Blair pleaded, wrapping his hand around Jim's wrist and trying to direct those wonderful fingers back to his cock. 

"Who do you belong to?" Jim asked, resting the hand on Blair's trembling stomach. 

"You." 

"Who owns you?" 

"You do." 

"Then what the fuck is this thing with Simon? Is it that he's officially your boss now and he can't touch? Are you trying to tease him into a heart attack?" 

Blair grinned lazily. "I like messing with gruff exteriors that can't admit they're attracted to another man." 

"You little prick tease." 

"I resent you using little and prick in the same sentence," Blair quipped, slowly trailing his fingers up Jim's arm, laughing quietly as the muscles twitched against his torso. He reached back between their bodies and manipulated his lover into insistent arousal, leaving him hovering on the precipice at the last possible moment. Then, he palmed the tight ass, pulling the other man's groin against his own ass as he undulated his hips. 

"Damn, Chief." 

"That's brat to you, mister." 

"Oh. Yeah," he replied as brain cells died off, one by one. Gathering every bit of self-control he had out of reserve, he shook his head and stilled the shameless hips. 

"You want to come, brat?" 

"Oh, yeah," Blair moaned, dropping back into submission as his hands fell to his sides. 

"Then you'll have to do it in your pants." Grinning again at the husky moan vibrating the body against his own, he couldn't resist kissing his lover's temple. Pulling away, he placed his hands on the other man's shoulders to hold him in place when he moved to follow. Tugging flannel and tee-shirt out of Blair's jeans, Jim pressed against his back again, hotly breathing into his ear as he unbuttoned the top layer. 

"Jim, man, you're killing me." 

"But it's a sweet death," he knowingly rumbled into the ear. 

"Oh, God." Deciding to take matters into his own hands, Blair scrabbled at the button on his jeans, determined to free himself. Strong hands gripped both his wrists, pulling them behind his back, one large hand holding both immobile. 

"Who owns you?" 

"Shit, Jim. You know you do." 

"Then stop trying to fondle my property. This," he explained, reaching around to firmly squeeze the swollen shaft standing heavily between his lover's legs, "belongs to me. You aren't allowed to touch unless I okay it. I haven't. Are we clear?" 

"Crystal, man," Blair groaned. "Just..." 

"Just what, brat?" he asked, his voice a silky caress as his tongue traced the outer edge of the small ear. 

"Just touch it soon, okay?" 

An evil, husky laugh was the only reply. 

"I'm in hell." 

"Good thing there's a stairway to heaven then, huh, brat?" Continuing to hold onto the wayward hands and tilting his own hips back out of their reach, he started to unbutton the flannel again. "This is going to take longer now." 

"I'll be good," Blair said, which would've made Jim laugh if he wasn't so turned on. 

"You had your chance." 

"Shit." 

Jim could have undone the buttons in his sleep, but he lingered over them just to draw the tension out. Blair liked things fast and furious, coming so hard it felt like his brain would shoot out through his cock. The older man, on the other hand, liked it slow and sweet, a long swell of ecstasy. 

Finally finishing with the buttons, Jim released his lover's hands and gripped the hems of both shirts. Blair's arms immediately raised so that he could take the garments off, keeping his hands at his sides when he dropped them. "Good boy," Jim husked into the closest ear, patting the bare stomach. "Do you think you can keep your hands under control now?" 

"I promise." 

"You'd better not break it. You know how testy that makes me." 

"I won't," Blair quickly affirmed. 

Jim smiled as he moved against the younger man's back again, the cotton of his tee shirt scraping across the smooth skin. 

"Take your shirt off," Blair whined. 

"No. This is as undressed as I get until this is over." He gave his lover an Ellison bear hug, unable to keep intermittent bouts of unbridled affection from entering their play. He loved this man more than his own life and he refused to hide it in the privacy of their own home, which earned him the nickname "Hugs", but he could live with that. 

Getting serious about the loving, he began to place lingering open-mouthed kisses on the other man's neck, tongue brushing over the stubbled skin to sample the taste. Sliding his hands up, he skimmed the pads of his index fingers over soft nipples, Blair standing up on his toes to try to achieve more contact. He bit lightly, and the younger man settled back down. 

Deciding on a spot just below and to the side of his lover's Adam's apple, he began sucking in earnest, bent on leaving a dark mark on the man. Determined to show all interested parties, especially Simon, that this man already belonged to someone, he increased the suction, biting gently as well. Blair arched his back at the lack of sensation on his nipples and Jim chuckled, rolling them between thumb and forefinger. 

Pulling off his lover's neck with a loud smack, he scrutinized his work, smiling in satisfaction. The other man lost in sensuality, he moved to the back of his neck and placed his lips against the vulnerable skin, humming quietly. 

"Oh, God! JIM!" 

Grinning at being able to bring his hedonistic lover off without touching his cock, he continued to roll and pinch the sensitive nipples, lapping at the back of his neck while humming. The other man's body began to jerk with the violent contractions in his groin, an almost inhuman moan pouring from his lips. 

Cradling his quivering lover in his arms, Jim lowered them both to the ground, lifting the sated man's arm to lightly caress up and down the underside of it. The touch always soothed him, just this side of a tickle, yet erotic. 

When he sensed the other man coming back to himself, he crawled between his legs, unzipping and unbuttoning his pants. Pulling them down just far enough to expose the soiled genitals, he set about cleaning the cooling fluid from his body, laving with his tongue like a satisfied cat. 

Cock twitching with the sensation, Blair placed his hand on the back of Jim's head, alternating pressure as if he couldn't decide whether to pull him closer or push him away. The older man lifted the balls, licking them clean while inspecting the rest of him to make sure he didn't leave any mess behind. Finally satisfied that he had accomplished his task, he picked up the sleepy cock, sucking it into his mouth. 

Blair groaned loudly, the sensation almost too much. Jim loved to make him come and then suck him, to make him overly sensitive and then play with the quiescent cock while it struggled with all its might to rise again, but just couldn't. 

"God, Jim." 

He grinned around the softened member, purring just to see his lover shudder, hands curling into fists. Moving higher to caress only the head, he swirled his tongue around it, eyes twinkling as Blair's torso came up off the floor, mouth dropped open. Pulling off, he placed one last reverent kiss on the tip, murmuring, "I love you," almost too quiet for the other man to hear. 

Blair simply curved his hand around the back of Jim's skull, fingers tightening in the hair in silent acknowledgment. He found out very quickly not to return the words, the older man only wanting to hear them when they came from the heart, not out of misplaced obligation. He had twice returned the sentiment, only learning not to do so when it was withdrawn for weeks. 

Jim finally looked up at him, propping his chin on Blair's stomach with a hand under it to keep from poking him. He gave a tender smile that could melt frostbite. 

Petting his lover's hair, Blair asked, "What can I do for you?" 

Jim merely stood and walked to the door, leaning his back against it. 

Quirking a brow, Blair rid himself of his jeans and followed, sitting on his knees between the spread thighs. "How do you want it?" he asked, looking up adoringly at the other man whose eyes were no longer blue. 

Jim merely reached down and showed him, opening his palm and pressing the bottom of it against the base of his cock, dragging it up and curving slightly over the tip. He'd never indulged his need to try to remain standing while being made love to until he met Blair. Afraid of condemnation, he only admitted his weakness at the openness in those loving blue eyes. 

He threw his head back, groaning loudly, as one hand fondled his balls through denim while the other kept up the pressure just the way he liked it. "Slow," he instructed, sighing as the hand on his cock eased its rhythm. 

The sluggishness of his lover's strokes finally alerted him that the other man was getting tired, unable to keep the pace up for much longer. At that, he began to push his hips into the hand, adding the stimulation he needed. Just one more touch. As Blair's fingers curled over the head of his cock, pinching playfully, he floated away in a sea of bliss, the utter ecstasy radiating through his body originating in his groin. He sighed again, head thumping against the door and thighs tensing minutely. Forcing himself to remain upright until all the waves passed, he finally slid down to the floor. 

His eyes full of love, Blair pulled him until he lay on his back, then unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. Pushing them down to mid-thigh, he dipped his head to clean his lover for the very first time. A hand caught his chin before he made contact and brought his gaze up. 

"You don't have to." 

Smiling gently, he replied, "I know. I want to. I love you." 

Blinking rapidly, Jim released him, his chest clenching painfully around his heart. He angrily wiped at the single tear that escaped at the first brush of Blair's tongue. Finally understanding why his lover always seemed undecided about whether to pull him closer or shove him away, his hands gravitated to the back of the younger man's head, fingers threading through the short curls. He wouldn't trade his brat for anything in the world, for under all that mischief beat a heart of gold belonging only to him. 

**END**


End file.
